Song of a Wing
by Sparkles24
Summary: BirdClan, WoodClan and FireClan thrive until...the great FireClan raid, in this time of uncertainty, two kittens are born, Songkit and Wingkit hear the mysterious prophecy and are determined to figure out what it means...
1. Allegainces

Song of the Wing

Allegiances

BirdClan

**LEADER: **Birdstar-brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **Crowstorm-black tom with frosty blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Dovesong- old long haired gray she-cat with green eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Jaywhisper-blue gray tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE HAWKPAW**

Thrushfall-cream-gray she-cat with bark colored eyes

Robinfang-red tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE KESTRELPAW**

Treeshadow-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Skyfeather-long haired white she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowwing-brown and white tom with amber eyes

Dawnsky-black she-cat with jet ginger paws

Duskcloud-black tom with white spots in his fur, has amber eyes

Graydawn-gray tom with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE STORMPAW**

Flightwater-gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Snowowl-white she-cat with black spots, has blue eyes

**APPRENTICE CLOUDPAW**

Owlclaw-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Herontalon-dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes, has unusual long claws

Firewing-flame tabby tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Hawkpaw-brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes, Herontalon's son

Kestrelpaw-black tom with brown spots in fur, has amber eyes, Sparrowwing and Flightwater's kit

Stormpaw-black tom with white spots in his fur, Snowowl's son

Cloudpaw-white she-cat with blue eyes, Snowowl's daughter

**QUEENS:**

Bluebird-blue gray she-cat with one white paw, has blue eyes

Featherberry-silver long haired she-cat with frosty blue eyes

**KITTENS:**

Songkit-Featherberry's kitten, pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Wingkit-Featherberry's kitten, white she-cat with black paws, black tipped tail and blue eyes

Nightkit-Bluebird's kitten, black she-cat with amber eyes

Talonkit-Bluebird's kitten, brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**ELDERS:**

Duckpads-brown and white tom with amber eyes, has a walking problem and waddles when he walks

**FireClan**

**LEADER: **Firestar-flame she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY:** Flameclaw-flame tom with cold blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Firebird-flame tom with blue eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Redclaw-ginger tom with amber eyes

Tigerstripe-orange tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE SUNPAW**

Maplefire-ginger tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Sunpaw-ginger tom with green eyes

**QUEENS:**

Yellowpetal-yellow queen with green eyes

Woodclan

**LEADER: **Woodstar-brown tabby tom with unblinking amber eyes

**DEPUTY:** Leafstorm-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Foxice-red tom with ice blue eyes

**WARIRORS:**

Sandflight-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE FORESTPAW**

Lionear-golden tom with mutated ears

Mistyeyes-blue gray she-cat with jay blue eyes

Graymouse-small undersized blue gray tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Forestpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Ancient ShadeClan**

**LEADER: **Sparklestar- silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **Burnfur-black and ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT: **Seawave-brown she-cat with stormy green eyes

**APPRENTICE BERRYPAW**

**Ancient ClawClan**

**LEADER: **Vinestar-ginger tom with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **Dogfire –brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Treeleaf-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Ancient Snakeclan**

**LEADER: **Lionstar-golden tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY: **Reekpelt-black tom

**MEDICINE CAT: **Petalpool-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Sparklestar, is your clan well?" questioned a ginger tom, leader of ClawClan, with blue eyes.

"Why very well, Vinestar," Sparklestar leader of ShadeClan rubbed muzzles against the ginger tom.

"Where is SnakeClan?" sighed the deputy of ShadeClan, Dogfire he and the deputy of ShadeClan, Burnfur brushed muzzles in a welcoming.

"Ah," Seawave, the medicine cat of ShadeClan purred. "There they are."

"Hello, Sparklestar, hello, Vinestar," a golden tom with amber eyes rubbed muzzles with each leader.

"Why are you late Lionstar?" questioned Sparklestar breaking away from the muzzling.

"Littlekit decided to follow us," Lionstar's tail tip twitched. "His mother, Leopardspots had to get him back," Lionstar broke into a purr. "You should've seen how furious she was carrying him by the scruff, it was as if your clan intruded," Lionstar nodded to Vinestar.

"Well, we should start our gathering," Vinestar invited Sparklestar with a nudge.

Sparklestar, on the high branch now, gave a yowl. "ShadeClan, was at its best, Runningbreeze has given birth to three kittens, we also have two warriors made tonight, Dawnpelt and Windbreeze, they are guarding tonight,"

Yowls from all clans were heard.

Vinestar stood up as Sparklestar leapt off the higher branch.

"ClawClan is pleased since we have four apprentices, they are not here tonight, but they are Jaypaw, Robinpaw, Thrushpaw and Sparrowpaw,"

Triumph yowls from ClawClan were heard while only some clanmates yowled for the clan.

As Vinestar left the branch Lionstar stood and announced his news. "Brookstream has given birth to five kittens," his voice was tinged with pride.

"Then let this gathering be finished!" Sparklestar yowled loudly.

"Not so fast,"

A number of cats enough for a clan approached.

"Who are you?" gasped Lionstar, slowly unsheathing his claws.

"My name is Claws," the tom blinked coldly at Lionstar. "Your territory is yet beautiful, with lots of prey running," Claws licked his lips. "We wish to have it,"

"You will not intrude today, at the night of a gathering," Sparklestar glared back boldly at Claws and she leapt of the rock, with no fear.

"You dare challenge us," snarled Claws and he unsheathed his own claws, longer than any other cat and much sharper than any too.

"You asked for it," hissed Vinestar.

Claws yowled. "Attack,"

Cats fought with fury and slashed at the intruders.

But StarClan knew what was to become of the three clans.

Soon, bloodied bodies were laid on the battlefield and only Claws stood his claws carried bits of fur.

"StarClan, guide us," whispered Sparklestar before giving up her last breath and Claws sheathed his claws.

"The time of warriors is over," Claws' eyes glittered. "It's time for me to rule the world!" and he laughed a high pitched cruel laugh.


	3. Chapter 1

Ch.1

She felt her mother's fur in her face, the silver!

Songkit nestled deeper into her fur, something cold was buffeting her! Was that what her mother had called snow? She gave a wail and then spotted the tortoiseshell she-cat who gave her licks and beside her another kit was licking her sister next to her.

Songkit opened a blue eye as she heard a crackle of leaves. She then heard the sound again, she opened the second one and stretched letting her paws slide in front of her and sinking her hind leg into the soft ground of the nursery. She stretched her jaws and yawned. Such a beautiful dream!

Suddenly the air rushed out of her mouth as she felt a weight crash on her and she whipped around hoping to catch a glimpse of her opponent, Songkit gave a startled yowl of fear as she was rolled onto her back and a white she-cat with hungry blue eyes glared at her, the opponent lashed out a black paw…

"You didn't know I was there didn't you?" questioned the white she-cat her blue eyes gleamed.

"Get off me Wingkit! You big lump," grumbled Songkit and she shook her pale gray pelt hoping to rid of the leaves in her fur now. "Now look at the leaves I can't get rid of," Songkit complained and she attempted with her white paws to bat at them.

"It's not a big deal Songkit," Wingkit grabbed a leaf out of Songkit's pale gray fur and then gave it a couple of licks to stop it from sticking out. "Neat-freak,"

"We are becoming apprentices today," Songkit furiously snarled. "I want to look good in front of whoever my mentor is going to be,"

"Herontalon," Wingkit interrupted.

Songkit glared at her. "How do you know?" And then shook her pelt violently and she did enough that all the remaining leaves fell out. "I mean you are not Birdstar,"

"Well she told me herself," answered Wingkit, she seemed proud of herself and raised her head high. "My mentor is Skyfeather,"

"I bet she gave it to you in a begging plea for you to stop sneaking around the camp," Songkit sighed, her tail tip twitched. "As an apprentice you have no right to eat before the elders,"

"Well we only have Duckpads as an elder," Wingkit pointed out with a lash of her tail. "And he even walks weird," Wingkit wrinkled her nose.

"First of all," Songkit glared at her sister. "Duckpads eats like a clanful of cats. Second, you have to show respect to your elders, he got hit by a monster mind you,"

"Well," Wingkit glanced at her sister, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "We'll handle it the hard way," and she leapt at her sister plummeting her down with her black paws.

Songkit squealed and she fought back by pushing her sister with her white paws and they rolled onto the ground, dust entering their fur.

"What are you doing?" Bluebird gasped. "You are hurting each other!"

Wingkit pushed her sister away. "We are fine Bluebird, see?" Wingkit ran in a small circle. "No scratches!"

"We are also practicing to be warriors," added Songkit.

Bluebird shook her head crossly. "When you are warriors you will fight, but you are only tiny kittens! I will not be surprised if you of you get hurt,"

"I am going easy on Songkit," Wingkit looked up at Bluebird snorting.

"Not fair!" shrieked Nightkit as she tackled Songkit onto the ground. "They get to actually fight, why don't we?" complained Nightkit.

"Get of me you lump of fur," Songkit shook off scraps of debris from her fur. "We only get to do so because we are going to be apprentices today," Songkit cocked her head at that.

"You do that everyday," Talonkit sprinted to Wingkit's and Songkit's side of the nursery.

"Not since we were born," pointed out Songkit giving a lash of her tail.

"Oh yeah since you were born," Nightkit her amber eyes blazed, this was a very heated argument. "Featherberry told us that you have been fighting each other ever since you left her belly, she mewed that after you came out Songkit, that Wingkit pushed Songkit and you guys just kept fighting," Nightkit gave Talonkit a satisfied glance.

"Oh maybe you don't get to fight because Bluebird says so," Wingkit whipped around with Songkit padding after her with Bluebird's jaws open.

Featherberry entered the nursery, moss in her jaws.

"Hi mom!" Songkit buried her muzzle into her mother's fur with Wingkit doing to same thing.

"My _apprentices,"_ purred Featherberry sweeping her tail around both of them. "Don't think I forgot,"

_Boy, am I lucky to have a mom like Featherberry, imagine being Talonkit or Nightkit! They can't even touch each other! _Songkit thought with pleasure.

"And look at you two!" Featherberry's look of pleasure turned dismayed. "Look at all the dust in your fur!" Featherberry began giving Songkit rough licks, trying to free the dust in her fur.

Songkit licked her own fur while her mother rasped her tongue across her head. "Thanks mom," purred Songkit.

On the other hand, Wingkit was not that appreciative. "Stop it," Wingkit flashed her black paw to push her mother's tongue away from her and Featherberry did so in time to avoid being clawed by her own daughter.

"She reminds me of your father everyday," purred Featherberry, though a look of sadness crossed her face. Their father was named Blackwing and he had died from a raid from FireClan. Wingkit was named after him.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice," squealed Wingkit and she looked ready to pounce on Songkit until Featherberry grabbed her by the scruff.

"Not fair!" wailed Wingkit, while Nightkit and Talonkit on the other side of the nursery purred in amusement.

"You are not to fight," Featherberry told her firmly. "Your ceremony is at sunhigh and as your mother, I don't want you to look like a band of rogues,"

"I won't get in trouble," promised Songkit and she glanced expectantly at her sister.

"Wingkit?" Featherberry's tone was gentle but firm.

Wingkit ducked her head down.

"I'll keep an eye on both of them," promised Bluebird. "You can continue your warrior duties Featherberry,"

"And if anything goes wrong, the news will go directly to me," Featherberry glared at Wingkit, who nodded smugly.

Featherberry was an unusual queen, she preferred not to be a queen but to do her warrior duties.

As soon as Featherberry left the nursery Wingkit turned fierce. "What are we supposed to do? We have to wait till' sunhigh? It's only twilight!"

"I'll have a nap," Songkit told her sister, so sleepily and she walked over to a clump of moss and arranged a clumsy nest.

"You can get fresh-kill for me," suggested Bluebird to Wingkit.

Wingkit gave a lash of her tail. "Alright,"

"Oooh, mom, can I have some of it too?" Talonkit eagerly leapt at his mother.

"Me too!" added Nightkit leaping with Talonkit.

"Of course not!" Bluebird gave each of them a sharp nudge. "You will get your food yourselves,"

Songkit twitched her ear. How could she sleep when there were three kittens in this nursery were louder than a fox in a fit and a queen who could not keep her voice down?

"Here," Something sweet caught Songkit's nose and she spotted Wingkit drop a mouse in front of her.

Wingkit pushed a fat squirrel to Bluebird who purred thanks to her and Wingkit arranged a nest for herself resting next to Songkit.

"Want to have some of the mouse?" asked Songkit and she nudged the thin mouse.

"Sure," purred Wingkit and both of the kittens tore into it deliciously and after that Songkit fell into sleep.

Songkit found herself in an open moorland with endless fields of wheat.

"We have finally the chance to meet you," a beautiful silver tabby she-cat bowed her head near Songkit.

"We have waited countless moons for StarClan to save us," whispered a ginger tom.

"And when had they came?" sighed a golden tom.

"Hey, where are we and who are you?" questioned Songkit, her blue eyes were curious.

"A question!" cried out the silver she-cat. "Names!"

"My name is Songkit," Songkit told them proudly. "I have a sister named Wingkit, she's going to be the best warrior ever!"

"And are you?" asked the ginger tom tipping his head to a side.

"I am not sure about that," Songkit answered, she let her head droop as if it were a song. "Wingkit is much better warrior than me,"

"Then be a medicine cat," the silver she-cat blinked. "It seems like a great choice for you,"

Songkit wrinkled her nose. "Remember herbs, treat elders with mouse bile?"

"Yes," said the three cats at once.

"Just tell me your names," Songkit lashed her tail irritated. "I told mine, you have to tell yours,"

"The luxury of kits," purred the golden tom.

"Very well," the she-cat nodded. "Don't expect them to be accurate, we have walked the skies alone for countless seasons,"

"I haven't even lived a season yet," Songkit told them. "I'm only six moons old,"

"They don't follow the code?" the ginger tom seemed surprised. "I thought they would,"

"I'm becoming an apprentice today," Songkit triumphantly puffed her chest. "Can you please tell me your names?"

"Okay," the she-cat rose steadily to her paws. "I am Sparklestar, leader of ShadeClan,"

"I've never heard of them," Songkit replied tipping her head to a side in confusion.

"The clans in the past," Sparklestar purred.

"I am Vinestar," announced the ginger tom. "Leader of ClawClan,"

"And I am Lionstar," the golden tom licked her fur.

"Do you live in a clan now? Have our descendants still live in a clan?" Sparklestar nervously clawed the ground. "Do they, young Songkit?"

"Yeah," Songkit nodded, grinning. "I am in BirdClan! I also have this faint memory of traveling with a kitten named Sunkit, he's in FireClan and I also have the memory with Forestkit, she's in WoodClan,"

"That is a very nice memory Songkit, I envy it," Sparklestar licked Songkit.

"Yeah, you guys are fun to talk with," agreed Songkit her eyes closed and tail waving.

"But we are here to tell you something dear Songkit," Sparklestar's voice turned eerie.

Songkit turned her head towards her. "What is it?"

When Sparklestar spoke, the three leaders spoke together in a hypotonic voice.

"There will be two, the song of a wing, each of their powers, will make nothing as it ever was before."

"Wait!" gasped Songkit. "Why are you telling me this? Why don't you tell Dovesong about this?"

Songkit woke up to see Wingkit beside her twitching in her sleep, mumbling words. "There will be two, the song of a wing, each of their powers, will make nothing as it ever was before."

Something slashed Songkit's mind that she had never felt before, she could see blood beneath her paws and a terrible yowling noise and when she looked down on the ground to identify the scent, her paws were jet black and then she saw Wingkit right in front of her. She was in Wingkit's mind!

"Wake up Wingkit, you are having a horrible dream!" Songkit shook Wingkit as hard as she could with her white paws.

Wingkit opened a blue eye and groaned as she spotted Songkit and she shook herself wildly before opening the second blue eye.

"You alright?" whispered Songkit gently nudging her sister with her nose.

"I had a horrible nightmare," gasped Wingkit leaping to her paws. "Blood was beneath my paws and…"

Songkit was drowned out of what she was saying, she could see the blood beneath her paws and her claws slashed out at any intruder, murdering each cat with one blow, there were terrible yowls for mercy but she couldn't listen to them…

"And that's when I heard a voice in the air whisper, there will be two, the song of a wing, each of their powers, will make nothing as it ever was before," Wingkit whispered.

"It's a prophecy," Songkit rested her muzzle on her sister's shoulder hoping to assure her. "And I don't understand it, why didn't they tell it to Dovesong?"

Wingkit gulped. "I think that it was about us,"

Songkit scoffed. "How could you think that Wingkit? Anyhow, it isn't you who usually is the one that thinks,"

Wingkit annoyed gave her a cuff on the ear, Songkit was about to fight back but the intensity in Wingkit's blue eyes brought her white paw down.

"I think it's about us because there was a song of the wing," Wingkit yelped. "And we are Songkit and Wingkit!"


	4. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Songkit yelped. "We should tell Featherberry and Dovesong, immediately!"

She was about to dash out the nursery when Wingkit tackled her. In her mind, something was triggered and it was desperate.

Wingkit was desperate.

"Don't," Wingkit breathed in her ear. "The worse thing that could happen is that we are exiled,"

Songkit tried to wriggle out of Wingkit's weight but she still pinned her down. "What about the best thing, huh?" Songkit shot back to her sister. "We could figure out what the prophecy means!"

Wingkit hissed. "It's always better to be on the safe side! You said so yourself!"

Wingkit leapt off Songkit and she scrambled onto her paws and gave a lick to her front forepaw.

"Promise you won't tell?" Wingkit padded up to her sister and rested muzzle on her shoulder.

Songkit shivered. "I promise Wingkit, my first loyalty will always be to you,"

"Mines too," Wingkit purred. "Even if Birdstar was dying, my first loyalty will be to you,"

"And what are you two talking about, your 'loyalty' will be to each other first?" a stern voice echoed in their ear.

Wingkit blinked up to see Bluebird snarling at them. "The warrior code clearly states that your loyalty is first to your leader, not kin,"

Songkit could see that Wingkit was desperately trying to lower her fur from fluffing out, trying not to be fearful of the queen telling on them to Featherberry.

"We were just playing a game Bluebird," Songkit attempted to save Wingkit. "We were pretending she was in FireClan and I was in BirdClan and we were going to mate each other, except in the end Birdstar and Firestar find us and we both get exiled!" Songkit finished her story, hopefully Bluebird would just think that the pledge the two had made was not real and just in a game.

"Well, if that is the case," Bluebird gave both Songkit and Wingkit a dismayed glare. "That is a horrible story, falling in love is a good thing, but you must tame it,"

"Yeah," Nightkit glared at both Songkit and Wingkit.

Songkit could feel Wingkit's muscles begin to tense and she laid a cool, calm tail on her shoulder and hissed in her ear. "I just pushed a stone of trouble off the cliff."

Wingkit then relaxed and purred in her ear. "If they think they are so good, wait until they see me fight!"

Songkit gave her sister an affection rub with her muzzle. "Want to share tongues?" to convince her sister she added. "It's almost sunhigh,"

Wingkit purred in amusement and the two began giving each other comfortable licks across the ears and neck, until they heard the call from outside. "I call for a clan meeting,"

"Stay inside Wingkit, Nightkit and Talonkit are going to watch too, so you better wait for me," yawned Bluebird, waking up from her nap and she nudged the tiny bundles of Nightkit and Talonkit who clumsily rose to their paws.

Songkit caught a giggle from Wingkit and she gave her sister a cuff on the ear.

Songkit narrowed her eyes, so much light, so many cats!

Songkit could catch a glimpse of Hawkpaw and Herontalon together, each giving each other affectionate licks, as they were father and son.

Kestrelpaw, Stormpaw and Cloudpaw were all wrestling each other, over a bet they made probably.

Featherberry was talking with Treeshadow, Songkit wrinkled her nose, the thought of her mother mating him was disgusting. She already had two kits of her own! Next to Featherberry, Sparrowwing and Flightwater were just giving their final licks of sharing tongues and Sparrowwing had just cuffed Kestrelpaw on the ear and he reluctantly left the fighting apprentices to bump into Duskcloud, who hissed at him and he scrambled near Flightwater, Kestrelpaw's mother. Duskcloud gave Kestrelpaw and poisonous glare before facing Graydawn again and chatting, though a loyal warrior, Duskcloud was crabby. Snowowl was fetching Stormpaw and Cloudpaw, her son and daughter and gave Owlclaw a flushed glance before walking to the front of the clearing. Herontalon was talking proudly to Firewing, puffing his chest, in dismay, Songkit did not want a show-off mentor, she wanted one perhaps like Skyfeather who was on the other side of the clearing, Kestrelpaw had told her that Skyfeather was going to be a queen soon but she could be just as affectionate as a mother. Lucky Wingkit!

Thrushfall and Jaywhisper were giving each other blushed faces until Robinfang stood between them both and he whispered fiercely in Jaywhisper's ear.

Birdstar stood proudly on the rock with Crowstorm next to her, on a slightly lower platform of Eagle Rock, his frosty blue eyes gleaming and with Dovesong licking her paw on a lower platform.

"We have two kits who are to become apprentices," Birdstar beckoned to Featherberry and she nudged Wingkit.

Despite being a loud, confident kit, she shyly stood on the rock and trembled to look up at Birdstar.

"Do you promise, young Wingkit, to be an apprentice, on the right path, and listen and learn the warrior code?"

Wingkit yowled. "I do!"

Mrrows of amusement were heard across the clearing like a wave, when it got near the middle it was the loudest.

Birdstar purred. "That's the spirit Wingkit!" and then she puffed her chest to look more formal again. "From now on Wingkit, you will be known as Wingpaw, Skyfeather, you will be her mentor,"

The newly named Wingpaw walked reluctantly to Skyfeather and they both dabbed noses before Wingpaw excitedly stood next to Songkit.

"It's not that hard," Wingpaw purred and she stroked Songkit comfortably with her tail.

"Maybe to you," Songkit shot back worriedly.

"Songkit," Birdstar called.

Songkit scrambled up the rock, gritting her teeth, she didn't want to look like a one-moon old kit to Herontalon!

"Songkit, do you promise to follow the code and learn it as you become an apprentice,"

Songkit was quiet, she didn't want to be a warrior! It was in her blood! And she knew Sparklestar was right all along. She could feel an instinct wavering in her.

"I…I do," stammered Songkit. She couldn't face the pressure of all the cats staring at her.

"Then from now on Songkit, you will be known as Songpaw, Herontalon, this apprentice is yours, we all know how long you were waiting for an apprentice,"

"Songpaw! Wingpaw! Songpaw! Wingpaw!" called out the cats from below.

Songpaw brushed muzzles with her sister and then Wingpaw gave her a long look. "You don't have to be a warrior apprentice, you know? I could feel it in you Songpaw, you want to become a medicine cat apprentice, don't you?"

Songpaw gasped. "How do you know, you possibly can't know! I was only thinking it!"

Wingpaw shrugged. "I just feel it in you, it was like picking a mouse full of maggots off the fresh kill pile,"

Songpaw brushed muzzles again with Wingpaw. "Well, I'm not sure about it, I'll think about it,"

Wingpaw gave her a lick across the ear. "I'll be happy, whatever choice you make, Songpaw,"

"Songpaw, Wingpaw!" Skyfeather and Herontalon yowled. "We want you for border patrol, we'll teach you around the boundaries together,"

Songpaw and Wingpaw grinned and they raced each other to Herontalon and Skyfeather.

"Hey a mouse!" Wingpaw dropped into a crouch and she stalked it carefully. Wingpaw leapt at it and caught it with one paw.

"Great catch," Songpaw brushed her muzzle against Wingpaw.

"What are you guys doing?" Skyfeather arrived near the two apprentices.

"Wingpaw caught a mouse!" Songpaw affectionately licked her sister.

"Great job," commented Skyfeather. "You did well Wingpaw, bury it here, we'll pick it up later,"

Songpaw and Wingpaw followed Skyfeather and Herontalon until they came to a stop.

"Stand on the rock, go, it'll fit both of you," Herontalon nudged his apprentice.

Wingpaw and Songpaw gave each other a glance before reluctantly standing on the tall rock.

A burst of wind buffeted Songpaw but then it cleared and she could see the moorlands, the forest and the lake in the middle.

"Wow!" Wingpaw exclaimed.

"Isn't it beautiful Wingpaw?" Songpaw rubbed her muzzle against her sister.

"Yeah," admitted Wingpaw. "You could easily see an intruder from here!"

Wingpaw and Songpaw leapt off the rock to see Herontalon and Skyfeather looking at them.

"Well?" Skyfeather questioned, her blue eyes gleaming.

"It's beautiful!" burst Songpaw. "You can see the moor and the lake and the territory of Woodsclan!"

Herontalon let out a purr. "My apprentice is thoughtful, a great quality for a medicine cat,"

Songpaw felt a wave of instinct waver over her. Medicine cat! Herbs!

"But that rock is great for spotting intruders, isn't it?" Wingpaw looked up at her mentor Skyfeather.

"That is correct, Wingpaw," purred Skyfeather. "That is why this rock is called Guardwatcher, when apprentices become warriors they watch from this rock,"

"I'll be the greatest warrior any clan has ever seen!" Wingpaw boasted leaping onto the rock and her blue eyes gleamed.

Skyfeather purred. "That's the spirit, Wingpaw,"

Songpaw grinned at her sister.

"Okay, let's continue our journey, this is the edge of BirdClan territory, where you stand,"

"And look," Skyfeather flicked her tail across Wingpaw's face.

"That's a FireClan patrol!" exclaimed Herontalon and he padded up to the border.

"Hello Redclaw," Herontalon formally nodded to the ginger tom.

"Hello Herontalon, is everything fine in your clan?" the tom next to him asked.

"Everything is fine Tigerstripe," purred Skyfeather. "Is everything nice in your clan?"

"Yes," answered Tigerstripe. "This is my apprentice, Sunpaw, he became an apprentice a moon ago,"

"These are our apprentices," purred Herontalon. "This is mine, Songpaw,"

"Hi," Songpaw mewed shyly a memory flickered in her head and she remembered being licked roughly by a kitten, whose pelt gleamed like the sun. This must be the Sunkit in her memory!

Sunpaw nodded curtly.

"This is my apprentice, Wingpaw," Skyfeather licked her apprentice.

Wingpaw dipped her head towards the senior clan warriors.

"Is she the daughter of Blackwing?" asked Tigerstripe quietly.

Songpaw's fur bristled at the mention of her father's name.

"Yeah, he's my dad," Wingpaw answered back with quietness.

Tigerstripe nodded. "We were just here for a border patrol,"

"I see," Herontalon was all stiff. "Okay let's go," they turned around from the FireClan's border patrol.

"Okay, we'll learn how to catch prey," Skyfeather announced. "Show me your crouches, both of you,"

Songpaw dropped into a crouch trying to copy Wingpaw's, hers was obviously better.

"Pretend, I'm a squirrel," Herontalon nodded. "Stalk me,"

Wingpaw let each black paw slink in front of her and she leapt at Herontalon easily bringing him to the ground.

"Great job Wingpaw!" exclaimed Herontalon. "Nice leap too!"

"Thanks," purred Wingpaw and she nudged Songpaw. "You can do it Songpaw,"

Songpaw gritted her teeth and dropped into a crouch and managed to land a clumsy pounce on Herontalon.

"That's good enough," commented Herontalon as he shook fallen leaves from his pelt.

"Okay, whoever catches more prey gets first pick from the fresh-kill pile,"

"This sounds like competition," Wingpaw glanced at Songpaw.

"Ready? GO!" yowled Skyfeather.

The two dashed off like hares and Songpaw easily caught the scent of a squirrel, and eagerly chased it up a tree, keeping her mouth slightly open.

"Songpaw, what are you doing?" Herontalon yowled.

The sound of Herontalon was drowned out of her ear as she slowly tried to stalk the squirrel.

"What's going on?" Skyfeather arrived next to Herontalon her fur stood on an end.

"It's Songpaw, she's so high in the tree that I can't call her back down!" Herontalon ended his sentence desperately.

Songpaw did not even hear the cry of her own sister from below and as she scrambled the tree Songpaw still did not notice her and she leapt for the squirrel.

"No SONGPAW!" yowled Wingpaw.

Songpaw gave a startled yowl as she started hurtling towards the ground and that was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Songpaw?" Wingpaw scrambled down the tree. "SONGPAW!" Wingpaw nudged her sister.

Songpaw let out a groan, still unconscious.

"Go get Dovesong!" Skyfeather screamed at her apprentice, with Herontalon desperately nudging the pale gray she-cat.

Songpaw leapt over the roots of the tree before entering the leafy forest of her clan, she whisked past the Apprentices' Tree and past the Warriors' Holes until she made it to the clearing and spotted the leafy entrance to Dovesong's den.

"Dovesong!" she gasped to the gray she-cat.

"Is everything alright?" Dovesong was old and had this high pitched voice. "You seem worried and all," Dovesong laughed.

"Yes! My sister! Songpaw! Remember? She's hurt! She fell out of the tree that was so high!" Wingpaw had to gasp between on her sentences.

"I see," Dovesong mewed in her high pitched voice. "Your sister Songpaw fell out of Eagle Oak."

"Do something!" Wingpaw desperately clawed the ground.

"Okay, little one, don't be so worried, the worse thing that could happen is that she could break a leg!" Dovesong laughed. "I need some of dock and perhaps poppy seeds, come along now my little one,"

Wingpaw growled, Dovesong was not taking her seriously!

Dovesong walked off at a steady trot to Eagle Oak.

"Remember that time when you were Wingkit, Wingpaw? When you had a thorn in your paw? Compared to your father's wound on his neck, you made it seem like a fox bitten off you paw!" Dovesong gave another of her hearty laughs.

They finally made it to Eagle Oak.

"Aw, the little kit is hurt!" Dovesong examined Songpaw, whose hind leg was at an odd angle and her forepaw seemed twisted.

"Here, I bind the little beauty of Featherberry's with dock and Blackwing's daughter!" Dovesong turned to face Wingpaw with a cross look. "Do something more than stare at your sister! Give her some of these, she ain't breathing right,"

"How many?" Wingpaw desperately clawed the ground, hearing the unsteady breaths of Songpaw right next to her.

"These are poppy seeds," Dovesong shook her head. "I need an apprentice before I retire, anyhow daughter of Blackwing, give her one,"

Wingpaw, paw trembling and eyes closed, Wingpaw managed to put a poppy seed on the back of her sister's throat, suddenly she felt something black engulf her and she felt dizzy and when she opened her eyes again, she saw Songpaw right in front of her, swallowing the poppy seed.

"The dang paw's twisted!" cursed Dovesong and then glared crossly at Herontalon. "You let Featherberry's beauty climb these trees and fall out of them Herontalon?"

"Um…" Herontalon was hesitant, he was a young warrior and picking a fight with the senior medicine cat seemed like a bad idea.

"Featherberry's not going to be a happy cat," sighed Dovesong, she was Featherberry's mother and the clans hadn't started the soon enough so that Featherberry was born, though Wingpaw had heard many cats disagree to Dovesong being medicine cat, but her mother had explained at Dovesong's openness to the world and her observing qualities and gifted ability as a medicine cat.

"What are you doing?" Dovesong barked at Skyfeather and Herontalon who were staring at Songpaw whose hind leg was forced into regular position. "Do something more then stare at Featherberry's beauty, help me carry her!" Though a great medicine cat, Wingpaw knew how crabby Dovesong could be.

"Yes Dovesong," Herontalon did a quick dip of his head and he gently grabbed Songpaw in his teeth with Skyfeather helping him.

They managed to carry Songpaw to the medicine cat to the medicine cat den and on the way Herontalon told him that Dovesong called him "Geesefur's nature" when he was Heronpaw.

"Nice," commented Wingpaw. "She calls me Blackwing's daughter and she calls Songpaw, Featherberry's beauty,"

Herontalon snorted.

"Oh my baby!" cried Featherberry as she spotted the limp Songpaw in Herontalon's and Skyfeather's jaws.

"She broke a leg," Wingpaw quietly told her mother.

Featherberry buried her muzzle into her daughter's fur and when Dovesong snorted at her, Featherberry quickly removed her muzzle.

"You can place her here," Dovesong ordered and Herontalon and Skyfeather placed the helpless Songpaw on the ground.

"Wingpaw come here,"

Wingpaw head down and tail down reluctantly walked up to Featherberry, whose blue gaze was choked with emotion.

"Everything that happened had nothing to do with you Wingpaw," Featherberry whispered to her.

Wingpaw was choked up in tears. "I'm not sure if she'll be fine," Wingpaw buried her head into Featherberry. "Dovesong, well, she's…"

"She's my mother," purred Featherberry. "Come with me,"

Wingpaw followed Featherberry and they walked into the night sky of BirdClan territory and she saw a tunnel, but Featherberry ducked into it.

"It's alright! Follow me little Wingpaw," Featherberry called from the cave.

Wingpaw nervously followed her mother into the cave and they came out in lush open moorland, stars marked the sky.

"Where are we Featherberry?" whispered Wingpaw and she blinked up into the night black sky.

Featherberry didn't answer. "Do you know who your father is?"

"I…I know I was named after him," Wingpaw admitted. "His name was Blackwing but that's all I remember about him,"

Featherberry looked at her. "He looked just like you, jet black paws, white pelt, but you had my eyes," Featherberry sighed avoiding her gaze. "Me and Blackwing thought you would have green eyes, just like him,"

"Featherberry you look unhappy, what's wrong?" asked Wingpaw, tipping her head to a side.

"Blackwing was injured in a FireClan raid," whispered Featherberry. "But it wasn't a FireClan warrior who injured him, it was someone in our clan,"

Wingpaw's eyes turned wide. Who would do such a thing?!

"Dovesong saw what happened and the wound on his neck was nasty, but he died," Featherberry cried.

"You mean, Dovesong killed him?" Wingpaw cried out in disbelief.

"No, no, no," Featherberry waved her tail impatiently. "Forget I said someone in BirdClan killed Blackwing

Wingpaw had to protest. "But you said…"

"And I said never mind, after that," Featherberry irritably told her, then her voice grew soft. "Protect Songpaw okay?"

Wingpaw felt frozen in place. Did she know the prophecy?

"Protect her, something bad is going to happen," Featherberry broke into a whisper. "I just feel it in my blood, whatever happens and if you are torn between me and Songpaw, save your sister."

Wingpaw swallowed. "Okay Featherberry,"


	6. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"You alright there, Featherberry's beauty?" asked Dovesong, her blue eyes gleamed. "Steady there, you broke your hind leg and twisted your forepaw,"

"Ughh…" Songpaw couldn't stand. Everything hurt!

"How long am I going to be in here?" Songpaw asked Dovesong, despairingly clawing the ground with her un-twisted forepaw.

"Six moons?" suggested Dovesong. "Seven, eight, twelve?"

Songpaw's jaw dropped open. "That means Nightkit and Talonkit will become warriors before me!"

Dovesong snorted. "All I know, is that leg you have right there, isn't going to get better in a moon,"

"But the gathering is tonight!" protested Songpaw and her head drooped. "Am I ever going to get better?"

"Of course you are," snapped Dovesong, her green eyes blazed. "You have no trust in yourself! Yes your leg is going to get better, you just have to go easy on it!"

Songpaw angrily clawed the ground with one of her healthy forepaw. "It's not fair!" she wailed.

"Stop wailing like a one moon old kitten," Dovesong smacked Songpaw in the face with her long haired tail. "It's your fault you climbed the tree and fell off."

Songpaw hissed and whipped around from the old medicine cat. Dovesong wasn't even sympathetic with her! Did she like Wingpaw better?

Just at that second, Songpaw heard pawsteps enter the room and looked up to see Wingpaw.

"Hello Wingpaw," purred Dovesong.

"I was just checking on Songpaw…to see if she was better," Wingpaw was quiet.

"That's alright Blackwing's daughter, make sure she's fine," Dovesong grinned and then frowned. "I have to check on Skyfeather, she's having kits soon," and Dovesong left the medicine cat's den.

Songpaw was about to demand to her sister why did Dovesong like her so much but a hurt look was in her sister's eyes and Wingpaw did not purr a welcome to her, like she would always, and she did not even say hi to her, all she did was nod and walk away.

"Wingpaw," Songpaw mewed, just when Wingpaw was going to leave.

Wingpaw turned around glumly and padded up to her sister.

"What?" her voice was full of confusion and sorrow, or was it just her, Songpaw, that could hear it?

"Something's bothering you," Songpaw narrowed her eyes. "And I know it,"

Wingpaw's eyes brightened and flared with emotion, so many! A feeling of hate, denial, love, admiration and hurt all were seen to Songpaw.

Songpaw took a deep breath and picked up a very faint trance of Featherberry…and wet soil? Had she been underground? She smelled of wet soil and ground.

"Featherberry went into a tunnel and told you something did she?" Songpaw exhaled and looked up at her sister.

Wingpaw looked alarmed. "How did you know?"

"I just feel it in you," snapped Songpaw. "What is it? What did Featherberry tell you?"

"You want to become a warrior at the same time medicine cat," Wingpaw shot back something that Songpaw wasn't expecting. "I know it, your injured leg is bothering you, isn't it?"

Songpaw curled her lip. "Fine I'll tell you first," Songpaw dropped her voice. "My leg's probably not going to get better until Nightkit and Talonkit become warriors," Songpaw buried her muzzle into Wingpaw's fur. "I probably will never be a warrior,"

Wingpaw affectionately licked her sister. "Well, fine," she broke off in a whisper that turned ominous. "Featherberry told me that someone in BirdClan killed Blackwing,"

"No way," Songpaw broke off from her sister.

Wingpaw did the thing Songpaw found annoying. "Yes way,"

"Well, if that's important with the prophecy, I don't see any relationship," Songpaw flicked her tail.

"Shh…" Songpaw pricked her ears. "Dovesong's coming, well see you later Wingpaw,"

Wingpaw rested her muzzle into Songpaw's fur. "Bye Songpaw," and she left the medicine's cat den and then added a whisper to her. "Herontalon told me I'm going to the gathering tonight,"

Songpaw felt a claw of desperation rip her pelt. It wasn't fair! Wingpaw got to go, but what about her? Was she always destined to get left behind?

Dovesong poked into the medicine cat's den and grabbed a couple herbs.

"Can I go to the gathering please, _please?" _Songpaw pleaded at the medicine cat.

"Oh, you are going to annoy me all night about this are you?" she mewed in her high pitched voice.

Songpaw nodded.

"I don't see why not, walking only to the center of the lake. Just be careful not to slip, or your hind leg injury is going to be permanent," Dovesong warned.

"Thanks!" Songpaw curled into a tight ball, sleeping soundly in the moss nest, in the medicine cat's den.


	7. Chapter 5

Ch.5

"You sure she will be fine?" Featherberry was worriedly fretting with Dovesong.

"Your beauty will be fine," snapped Dovesong, though quite annoyed, her green eyes were warm.

"Thanks mom," purred Featherberry.

It never occurred to Songpaw yet, but if Featherberry's mom was Dovesong, then her grandmother was Dovesong! And then…Featherberry's sister was Bluebird, so that means Talonkit and Nightkit were her cousin and…Bluebird was their aunt.

"Wait till' Wingpaw hears this," muttered Songpaw a playful evil smile on her face.

"Come along now little one," Dovesong nudged Songpaw and she limped after Dovesong on two legs.

"Hello, Two-legs," purred Wingpaw giving her a lick on the ear.

"Hey!" Songpaw had the temptation to tackle Wingpaw but then with Herontalon and Skyfeather behind her, with Birdstar and Crowstorm in front of them, that would lead a bad impression on both of them, added on to that, Songpaw's leg injury would be permanent.

"I see we have two noisy apprentices," purred Crowstorm in amusement his frosty blue eyes gleamed and he looked back on Herontalon and Skyfeather. "You got a pawful of trouble with these two,"

"We are lucky there wasn't another kit with Featherberry's," rumbled Birdstar.

"But we are related to Nightkit and Talonkit!" protested Songpaw, and then her eyes gleamed. "Wait till' they become apprentices!"

"Oh dear no," muttered Dovesong next to Crowstorm.

Wingpaw licked Songpaw across the ear.

"I would like to have little Talonkit," Thrushfall called from behind. "I would enjoy training kits that have never fought in the nursery before."

"I would take Nightkit then," purred Jaywhisper, rubbing against his new mate.

"But you already have Hawkpaw as your apprentice Jaywhisper," pointed out Songpaw.

"Ah, love," sighed Birdstar dreamily, her blue eyes gleamed toward Crowstorm and she glanced at Jaywhisper and Thrushfall.. "Don't you see how my brother is acting with Featherberry?"

Crowstorm didn't seem moved. "You mean Treeshadow? He's distracted from his patrols to spend time with Featherberry."

Songpaw bristled in indignation. She didn't appreciate Treeshadow's love towards her mother.

"Don't take it personally Songpaw," Herontalon gently nudged his pale gray apprentice.

Birdstar had brought Herontalon, Flightwater, Sparrowing, Skyfeather, Thrushfall, Jaywhisper, Kestrelpaw, Songpaw and Wingpaw, and of course her loyal deputy, Crowstorm and devoted medicine cat Dovesong.

"We are going to have to cross the lake," surprisingly when Songpaw heard that voice, it was not Wingpaw but when she looked into his blazing amber eyes, it was Kestrelpaw.

"Um…would you like if I helped you?" Kestrelpaw broke of awkwardly shuffling his paws. "I mean, you know since your leg is kind of awkward."

Wingpaw's black tipped tail twitched, Kestrelpaw was related to Birdstar, her brothers were Treeshadow and Sparrowwing, so Songpaw knew that she had to be polite to Birdstar's nephew.

"Okay," replied Songpaw politely and Wingpaw irritably pushed Kestrelpaw away.

"She's fine with me," Wingpaw told him tartly.

Kestrelpaw looked flustered his amber eyes wide. "Okay…I'm sorry,"

As soon as Kestrelpaw wandered off to greet his mother, Flightwater and his father, Sparrowwing, Wingpaw hissed into Songpaw's ear. "What are you doing?"

"Just being respectful to Birdstar's nephew," Songpaw shot back.

"He's her nephew?" Wingpaw's eyes widened. "How is he related to her?"

"Look, Birdstar's brothers are Treeshadow and Sparrowwing, Sparrowwing mates Flightwater and Kestrelkit appears, done," Songpaw explained simply.

"Wow," Wingpaw looked surprised, then gave one of her playful grins. "I never knew you were one to look for who's related to who."

"It'll get more complicated as we grow up," Songpaw rubbed her muzzle against her sister.

"Who knows?" Wingpaw let out a loud purr. "Our blood may be in the whole BirdClan."

"Are you guys going to stand there and mew the whole night?" Skyfeather called to them.

"Well," Wingpaw glanced sideways at Songpaw. "Careful," Wingpaw warned. "The log is slippery,"

Songpaw nodded and awkwardly on two legs limped carefully with Wingpaw's teeth sunk deeply into her scruff, if she slipped, Wingpaw would pick up Songpaw right back up, no embarrassment.

"Hey, Songpaw!" Kestrelpaw called from the island.

Songpaw limped towards him. "Hello Kestrelpaw,"

Purring, Kestrelpaw gave Songpaw a lick across the ear. "Great job crossing the log,"

"It was nothing," Songpaw blushed. "Any cat could've done it,"

"Ahem," Wingpaw shouldered her way through Songpaw and Kestrelpaw. "I was wondering if we could meet different cats from different clans."

"Of course…Wingpaw," Kestrelpaw looked quite hurt, his amber eyes dimmed and his face was crushed.

Kestrelpaw scurried to a clan and as Songpaw tasted the air, she smelled it of forest and damp leaves, perhaps this was WoodClan.

"Hello," Kestrelpaw looked up at a slightly older tom. "Lionpaw?"

The golden tom whipped around and then took a glance from Songpaw, to Wingpaw, and then Kestrelpaw. "Hello Kestrelpaw, I see you are new apprentices," The tom gave a loud sniff. "Hey," he nudged the small blue-gray tom who looked like he just came from the nursery. "Graymouse,"

"You just became a warrior Graypa—Graymouse!" stammered Kestrelpaw the blue gray tom was not that bigger than Kestrelpaw, they brushed muzzles affectionately.

Kestrelpaw licked the blue gray she-cat next to Graymouse and she purred, she was slightly bigger than Kestrelpaw, but not by much. "You must be a warrior too, Mistypaw, being Graymouse's sister," purred Kestrelpaw.

"Who's Mistypaw?" the she-cat shrugged. "I only heard of Mistyeyes and you let this apprentice call you Lionpaw," Mistypaw growled light-heartedly, there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Whoops, I keep forgetting," the golden tom twitched a golden mutated ear. "Lionear," he rubbed muzzles with Kestrelpaw.

"They look not much bigger than you," commented Wingpaw.

"They are much bigger than me," corrected Kestrelpaw. "Graymouse is a whole season older than me."

"But you look so _tiny," _pointed out Songpaw straining her head forward to put emphasis on her words.

"Yeah and you are walking on two legs," shot back Lionear, tail twitching. "WoodClan is naturally small so that they can chase prey in the woods and chase them into burrows."

"And BIrdClan, is perhaps the largest, with great muscles we can catch prey in the trees," added Kestrelpaw.

"Hey, why can't I join in Lionear?" a tiny tortoiseshell she-cat leapt on Lionear.

Songpaw's mind drifted to the memory and she saw the tortoiseshell she-cat who licked her constantly, her face…amber eyes gleaming! Just like the she-cat right in front of her…and…she flashed back to the memory and she smelled of forest, leaves…

"Songpaw, wake up mousebrain!"

Songpaw shook her head to see Wingpaw staring at her, her blue eyes blazing. "This is Forestpaw,"

"Hello," Songpaw mewed timidly, if Forestpaw could remember her, could that mean that Forestpaw was going to become her friend?

"Why are you walking so awkwardly?" A tom walked up to Forestpaw and they brushed muzzles, purring affectionately.

"Um…I fell out of a tree, chasing a squirrel," Songpaw gave embarrassed licks to her chest.

Forestpaw purred. "That's the weakness of BirdClan, perhaps so proud, so confident,"

Songpaw's mind drifted to an unknown memory, had she ever been here before?

"What is this?" hissed Dovesong and Songpaw dashed up to her panting.

Songpaw felt awkward about this, and she stared at ground only to stare at tortoiseshell paws, something instinctive took her jaws. "Featherpaw is groaning in desperate pain!"

"Well that still doesn't answer my question," hissed Dovesong, she looked much younger now, her body wasn't stiff with age, she was still an average age. "I am asking you, young Forestkit, what are you doing out of the nursery? You are a WoodClan kit for goodness sake, WoodClan is going to raid our clan for you,"

"Never mind how I got here," hissed Forestkit. "Your daughter Featherpaw, she's groaning in pain and there's so much blood! Something's going wrong!"

"My daughter Featherpaw?" echoed Dovesong and she scrambled onto her paws. "Show me!"

Groaning, Featherpaw looked up at her mother blood was splattered everywhere and the tom Blackwing was nudging her. "Don't leave me Featherpaw, I still need you!"

"I can't let her die," grumbled Dovesong, though her green eyes were clouded in grief, snow was at Featherpaw's side buffeting her.

"Push, you are having kits!" Dovesong looked shocked.

Featherpaw groaned and she gave birth to one kitten who wailed loudly when she came out.

"What are you doing here?" Dovesong glared at the ginger kitten.

Sunpaw!...Sunkit right now.

"I…" Songpaw slapped him with her tail, the secret…she must keep it.

Songpaw almost wailed in frustration. She wanted to know Forestkit's secret but she couldn't probe deeper into her mind.

Featherpaw groaned and yowled a high pitched screech and the second bundle came out tackling the first kit they started fighting.

_That must be us! _Thought Songpaw in horror. _Yes, I am looking through Forestpaw's view!_

The third kit came out, he seemed to be sleeping in snow.

Blackwing nudged her. "What shall we name them?" he pressed on. "What shall we name them?"

"The white one, with jet black paws, she's going to look a lot like you," Featherpaw rubbed muzzles with Blackwing.

"I didn't like my name, Blackkit," confessed Blackwing. "She'll be Wingkit,"

"What about this one…" Featherpaw grabbed her by the scruff and put her away from Wingkit who gave a high pitched squeak, wanting to bat the kitten in Featherpaw's mouth away.

"We have to name her something related to Wingkit, they love each other," Featherpaw gently dropped the kitten on the ground, Wingkit and the kitten snuggled closely together, purring softly.

"Songkit," Blackwing purred and gave the third one a lick and stopped. "He's so still," he whispered.

"Wake up Crowkit," whispered Featherpaw. "No!" wailed Featherpaw as he remained still.

Songkit's eyes opened and they were a beautiful shade of blue.

"That's not supposed to happen!" gasped Dovesong and Songkit looked up at her, blue eyes gleaming and mewed, sunlight reflected on Songkit's pelt.

A voice whispered in the wind, though how much Songpaw, as Forestkit, strained she could not hear its usual clear whisper.

"Mouse dung," cursed Songpaw as Forestkit under her breath.

"Come along Songpaw," whispered Dovesong.

"What?" Songpaw gasped and then she saw she was looking at Wingpaw.

"You were day dreaming for a second," Wingpaw informed her.

"Yeah," teased Sunpaw with Forestpaw mewling in laughter with him.

"Hey," Songpaw's fur bristled in indignation.

"Shut up," growled Mistyeyes from a distance away, she was talking to a FireClan warrior.

"Yeah," added Graymouse his tail tip twitching. "The gathering is about to start!"

The three leaders, deputies and medicine cats leapt onto the great stone and with that, the gathering began.


End file.
